


See, What Had Happened Was..

by Killjoy013



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, F/M, Humor, I Ship It, Male Friendship, Retelling, Teasing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: A retelling of Miles' heroic efforts to save the city (narrated by Miles) and the truth (narrated by Ganke.) Fluff. Humor.





	See, What Had Happened Was..

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after having my best friend and me explained the same story and got two very different versions.

_See, What Happened Was..._

Miles gritted his teeth and threw the hardest punch directly at Green Goblin's mug. He could hear and feel the bone pop out of place. Goblin stumbled about like Muhammad Ali had drunk Cap's serum and cocked him in his prime making Miles grinned under his mask.

That is, until, Double G stood up to his full height, towering over him like an angry skyscraper with teeth. Miles watched in a bizarre state of awe as Goblin popped his jaw back into socket and roared something fierce.

"Fuck."

Miles went flying into a beam and followed with it, sending flares of pain up his spine before he feel in a heap of spandex and groans. He rolled to avoid a massive claw swiping at him. He ignored a slash of pain by his ribs and scrambled up.

Miles took a breath and thought about his leap of faith, letting the power in him fester and build. He stopped pushing it down and let it get to him.

Miles growled under his breath and stopped a balled up fist with two hands, his eyes ablaze under the mask. He pushed back and dug his heels into the ground. The fist froze. Wavered. And them pulled back from another aerial attack but Miles was hot on the trail, jumping up with an uppercut so perfect it should be illegal.

Goblin's head turned up the sky and he fell back, a cloud of dust enveloping them like fog.

The dust settled.

Goblin was still there.

Ganke looks at his roommate as Miles opened his arms and said, "The end."

"That didn't happen."

"Yes, it did. I was there!"

"Yeah, getting your ass whooped and dragged all the way to Hell's Kitchen and back."

"But I won."

"Yeah, but not like that. It was luck and chance."

Miles crossed his arms and spun in their chair, "Okay, smartass, how did it really go?"

Ganke grinned and leaned back to grab his sketch pad, turning to a new page. He quickly set the scene, drawing as he talked.

It was a crisp cool day. A New York fall day, in fact. But the New York air was alive with something other than regular people today.  
  
It was alive with conflict between your friendly, neighbour Spider-man with someone a bit less friendly.

The Green Goblin!

One of New York's ghastly-est.

"Is that even the right way to use that word?"

"Who cares, you know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Oh, I forgot who I was talking to. Mister one brain cell."

"Hey! I have _three_ for your information."

"Oooh, big numbers. Excuse the fuck outta me. Anyways-"

Miles' heart was racing as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Goblin's grip on his left ankle was a vice and they ascended past the skyline.

'I'm gonna die!' Miles thought as the wind whistled in his ears. Goblin chuckled darkly and it was like nails on a blackboard or Coach J's whistle for suicides.

Finally, finally, Miles slung a web at building and held on for dear life. Somehow he slipped from the grip. And then he started falling rapidly with Goblin hot on his heels. His spider-sense was as useless as a smoke alarm going off in the middle of a forest fire.

"-Hey! That's not how that works-"

"I'm telling the story! Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Really? Mocking me? Are you five?"

"Are you five?"

" _Anyways_ -"

Miles had way too much web and the ground seem to be rising. He released with two taps and turned his focus to a nearby building. He swung right to narrowly avoid the dive attack by Green Goblin. Miles was getting a little panicky as he scaled another building. He thought to himself,

'What would _Ganke_ do?'

"That's not what I said!"

"I didn't say you _said_ it. I said you thought it."

"I didn't think it either!"

"Will you let me tell the story?! Come on, dude..."

"Whatever."

Miles was running out of ideas that didn't end up with them fighting in the street.

Wait.

The street.

No. That's too risky but something like that could work...

Miles nodded to himself and ran along the building taunting the beast before he went to 'sling' some more web and fell, rolling into the empty lot. Goblin grinned, his teeth razor sharp and disfigured.

Miles scrambled up and assumed a stance. Goblin landed and lunged. Miles dodged, dodged, dodged and dodged, his reflexes pulling him around like a puppet on a string.

Then the ground began to rumble slightly before the trains flew past behind them, metal screaming agaisnt metal. Goblin shuddered, the sound getting to his hyper-hearing and throwing him off. He began to evade from the assault of sounds but Miles took his chance. He jumped up with all his might and crashed his fist against Goblin's chin.

The trains barreled on, the metal machine groaning when it switched lanes. Goblin hit the floor. Sprawled out like Miles after seeing Gwen smile at him when they're Facetiming.

"Wh- _what_? I don't do tha-Gwen is just a friend! She's my best friend who _happens_ to be a girl. It's not a crush-"

"Yeah okay. And you're white."

"We're just friends!"

"Can I finish?"

"Hurry up. I'm getting bored."

"Bored that I'm right?"

Miles opened his big mouth but Ganke was already monologuing.

Miles' chest rapidly heaved as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He waited for Goblin to get up for a minute but he was out. Mile made quick but careful work of webbing the beast up.  
  
"You do realize Green Goblin was/is a _person_ , right?"

"So was Frankenstein and he's a monster."

"That wasn't Frankenstein's fault. It was the hunchback's. He was made with a criminal mind by accident and was rejected at birth. How would you feel?"

Ganke rolled his eyes, "I'm not going over this again-"

"You're _both_ stupid."

The boys looked up to Gwen climbing through their window. Miles' eyes widen as Ganke waved lazily, still shading in his story on paper.

"For which part?"

"All of it. First off, it's not Fritz's fault. It was the Doctor's who made the idea in the first place. He was the type of crazy we just don't make anymore. He was a 19-year-old college undergrad, in the book, stealing bodies and brains because he wanted to be a god."

"Okay, fair point. But-"

"Not done yet. Miles was struggling taking down Goblin-"

Ganke grinned and shoved the picture in his friend's face, "See? I was right!"

"But he knew what he was doing."

Miles sprung up from chair and pointed at Ganke, " _Ha_!"

"Somewhat. I can do better. C-," Gwen added with sly smile. Miles nodded his head slowly and then muttered, "I'll take it."

"But you did face plant yesterday."

"When did you see that?!"

"It's a meme."

"Are you serious..."

"I ain't joking."

Miles groaned and Gwen laughed, hiding her smile with her hand. Miles' grin turned sweet as he sighed softly. Gwen looked at him in the eye before letting her wander to the room as Miles kept looking at her like he might forget what she looked like when she was happy.

Ganke looked between them and raised his eyebrow before coughing loudly. Katie own him twenty bucks.

"What?" Miles said not taking his eyes off Gwen and smiling softly.

"Ugh, nevermind...actually, why are you here, Gwen?"

She smiled wide and whipped out her phone. She scrolled quickly before turning the screen.

It was a compilation of Spidey falling and landing on his face to a kazoo cover to the Spider-man theme song. Miles turned red and cursed in Spanish as Ganke laughed himself to tears, begging Gwen to share it to him.

Miles looked between his friends with a warm smile before realizing something. 'Once Ganke and Gwen become actual friends, I'm never gonna catch a break.'

 "Oh, no. Two of them. They're never let anything go." He muttered to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked anything please comment below and tell me and/or leave a kudos. KJ Out. Be good people and have a nice one.


End file.
